New Girl
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Demigods just keep comin! This is the story of one girl named Louise, or Lou. Kinda got it off of the-crazy-kit-kat. T because I feel like it.
1. Camp HalfBlood

**Lou POV **

So here is the short version of how this whole thing got started. My friend Grover asked me to go with him on a trip to New York, along with my other friend. Mom agreed, as did my step-dad. But my friend couldn't make it, so it was just me and Grover. We got there by bus and train. He said it wasn't "safe" to ride on an airplane. When we got there, we looked around on my request before he insisted we go to Long Island. I agreed and now I'm on top of a hill with strawberry fields down below with Grover behind me.

"C'mon. You going to stand there all day?" he asked. I stuck out my tongue and started to walk down the hill. Grover followed, looking rather relieved.

"So what are we doing in strawberry fields?" I asked Grover. I turned to look back around, but there weren't any strawberry fields. Okay, I lied, there were some, but there were other things too. Like a volleyball court and a huge house along with cabins and a huge forest. The closer I looked, I saw a couple other shelter type things too.

"Wow..." I sighed.

"Yeah, wow." Grover agreed. "C'mon. I want you to meet someone." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward that big house. We got there and a sorta old guy in a wheel chair came out.

"Grover glad to see you could make it." he smiled.

"And in one piece!" Grover joked. Well, I think he was joking.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yup. Come inside. Come inside." the old man ushered, going inside. I followed, uncertain. Like I haven't heard of people luring kids into their houses then killing them. But Grover followed, so I did too.

"So you're Louise." the old man said.

"I prefer Lou." I mumbled.

"I'm Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood." he said.

"Camp Half-blood?" I asked.

"Yes. This is were all demigods come for safety."

"Well, most." Grover said.

"Okay, I'm confused." I said. Yes, I studied Greek mythology and excelled at it, but ever becoming a demigod was long gone. There is only so much you can believe when you're twelve.

"Louey, you're a demigod." Grover sounded like he was talking to Raye, my step-sister. She was seven.

"No way." I said. I started to smile. Then laughed.

"Lou? You okay?" Grover sounded worried. True, when I laughed hysterically like this it meant bad things. But not this time. For once in my life, I was glad. And no, I'm not an emo or depressed. I just never really feel happy. Like something is missing. But I think I found it.

"Yes! This is awesome." I said through gasps for breath. Chiron looked at me with concern. He turned to Grover.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She may be thinking dangerous thoughts, but other than that she's fine." Grover said.

"Alright. Well, why don't you show her around. I'll see you at dinner." he nodded at me when he said that last sentence. I smiled back and I went with Grover out to the rest of the camp.

"Mind explaining stuff. beside the obvious." I was surprised I sounded so calm. This was like a big thing. But that was me. Little things I freak about. Big things? I don't really care.

"Well," he pointed to the cabins, "that's the cabins. One for each god or goddess. You'll get one. Probably after dinner. Right there," he pointed to the smaller looking shelter things, "that's the art thing. There's the archery and training thing. There's the forest, and the volleyball court. So, now I'm going to drop you off at the Hermes cabin. Sorry, but since we have no where else to put you..."

"You sound uncomfortable." I noticed.

"No. Not...really. I've never really given a tour before though." Grover said.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. See you at dinner?" I asked. Grover shook his head and left, leaving me standing outside what looked like a regular cabin. Unlike the others, it was normal. It was worn down and it's paint was coming off. Their was Hermes's sign right over the entrance. Just then two boys came out. They looked alike. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. Yes, I'm vague. Deal. One of then stepped up. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-blood" on it.

"Hi. I'm Travis Stoll. This is my brother, Connor." he said.

"I couldn't tell." I smiled.

"C'mon. Might as well find a spot while we can." Travis said. I followed them inside and this seemed like one of those soup kitchens for the homeless. It was crowded and smelled bad. Travis cleared a space for me near the east wall. Then Connor screamed, "Fifteen minutes until dinner!" Considering how close he was to me, I had to cover my ears to keep from going deaf.

Flash-forward fifteen minutes and I'm filing out with the rest of the cabin to dinner. One girl looked up.

"Look! Look! She's been claimed!" she screamed. And sure enough everyone looked. I looked up as well. There was a tiny trident over my head.

"No way! Poseidon? That's awesome." I said. The tiny trident vanished and Connor came over.

"I guess you're stuck with Percy." he shrugged, motioning me to follow him. I did. We quickly got to the dinning hall. There were tons of tables. Connor led me to one with, sadly, just one person sitting at it. He had dark hair and sea eyes. They literally looked like the sea.

"Hey Percy." Connor said to the boy.

"Oh, hey Connor." Percy smiled.

"This is...I never really got your name." Connor turned to me. I saw Percy roll his eyes.

"I'm Louise Wade. Also known as Lou or Louey, as Grover calls me." I smiled at Percy.

"Cool. I'm Percy Jackson. Also known at Seaweed Brain." he smiled back.

"Well, I'm gone. Later." Connor said. He left and I sat down next to Percy.

"So you're my half-sister? Never thought I'd have one." Percy said.

"Me either. Though I do have a step-sister." I said.

"Oh, cool." Percy nodded. Then food came and Percy got up."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"We have to make an offering to the gods." Percy said. I followed him, dumping half my plate into the fire. _Um...I guess thanks for being my dad and claiming me. I did not want to stay in the Hermes cabin. So, ya, thanks _I thought. I sat back down and started to eat.

After dinner we went to a campfire. Percy sat next to a girl with blond hair.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth." She shook my hand.

"I'm Lou." I said, sitting next to Percy.

"Lou, this is Nico, Piper, Jason, Katie, and Leo. You already know Travis, Connor, and Grover." Percy said.

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"Hi. So you're a daughter of Poseidon? Cool." Nico said.

"It's pretty cool. Who's you're godly parent?" I asked.

"Hades." Nico said.

"Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Demeter." Katie said.

"Hermes." Travis and Connor said together.

"Athena." Annabeth said.

"Hephaestus." Leo smiled.

"Cool." I smiled back.

"What's you're favorite thing about camp so far?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't been able to do many things lately." I said.

"Well, tomorrow, we go to the archery then I think it's capture the flag." Percy said.

"Cool." I nodded.

"Yeah. You get to watch Percy fail." Jason laughed. Percy punched him in the arm.

"That'll be fun." I laughed. Then something came to my head. And, knowing me, I say whatever I think.

"Are we ever aloud to visit our friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, during non-summer days. You're aloud to go home." Katie said.

"Yay. I couldn't live without seeing Lance, Megan, or Ixel." I said.

"Who's Ixel?" Leo asked.

"My best friend. I've known her since second grade. Her real name is Lexi. But she finds it annoying when I call her Ixel, so I call her Ixel." I smiled.

"Nice." Travis said.

"Well, you won't really have to wait long. It's the end of June, so you only have a month and a half before school starts. Unless, you want to stay year round. Like me." Leo said.

"Well, I don't think Raye would like that. She's my step-sister." I said.

"Oh. Cool." Leo said.

"Lou! Leo! Bed time!" Percy said. I rolled my eyes. I looked around and found me and Leo were the only one's left.

"I've known him for half an hour and he's already like a big brother." I sighed.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Leo said, walking off toward his cabin.

"See ya!" I waved, catching up to Percy.

"He's cool." I said.

"Leo? I guess." Percy said.

"I'm tired." See you in the morning." I said to Percy once we were in our cabin and I was in pajamas.

"Night, Lou." Percy yawned, falling onto his bed. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**I own NOTHING! Well, except for Lou, Raye, and her family. Plus my friends. They gave me legal custody of them. Kidding. But I own nothing else!**


	2. Capture the Flag

**I love WRITTING! Sorry, carry on. Read.**

"Lou. Looooou. WAKE UP!" Percy yelled in my ear.

"Whyweupsoearly?" I almost fell out of my bed.

"Breakfast. Here's a t-shirt." he said, handing me an orange t-shirt like the one Travis had on yesterday. I dressed and followed Percy out to the mess. Isn't that what you call it? We walked and I saw Leo walking with his cabin. I jogged over there. Well, jogged as much as I could in the morning.

"Leo!" I called. He looked up, yawned, and waved back.

"Hey Lou. What's up?" he said.

"Tired. You?" I asked.

"Same. But you get used to it." he shrugged. I laughed and sat next to Percy at my table. After breakfast we went to the stables. At once I saw a horse with a brown coat. I stared at it and it stared back at me.

"What are we suppose to do here?" I asked, walking to the brown beauty.

"Groom them, talk to them. It's technically the only thing I'm good at." Percy smiled.

"That's nice. Are we aloud to listen to music?" I asked. Music was my second favorite thing in the world, beside Greek mythology. And softball.

"I guess. But no one really has their music with them." Percy said.

"Lucky me I carry mine everywhere." I smiled. I took out my mp3 and turned it to the first song I could think of. Brick by Boring Brick. If you don't know who it's by, a) go listen to it! and b) Paramore. It's kinda a sad song. I pressed play and immediately heard the music.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of the world that she's left behind<br>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>When your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<br>But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve<br>Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
>Or the wolf's gonna blow it down<em>

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>When your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>We'll bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic  
>If it's not real<br>You can't hold it in your hand  
>You can't feel it with your heart<br>And I won't believe it  
>But if it's true<br>You can see it with your eyes  
>Oh, even in the dark<br>And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
>Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba<br>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
>Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba<em>

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
>Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba<br>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
>Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba<em>

Percy snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Lou? You okay? You looked sad and on the verge of a break down for a second." Percy said. I took out my earphones and looked at him weird.

"I'm fine. I guess that's just a sad song." I said. I put my earphones back in and didn't talk for the rest of the time I brushed Buttons. Yes I named the horse Buttons. Got a problem?

Next was archery.

Jason was right. Percy never hit one target. He managed to hit the wall, a dummy, and nearly me. I laughed hysterically.

Percy glared at me. "Let's see you try." he said.

"Okay." I smiled. I raised my bow with an arrow strung and aimed it at the target. I closed my eyes, and prayed to Artemis I didn't miss. Then I let go. I opened my eyes and the arrow was SUPER close to the center. I smiled at Percy's gapping mouth.

"That close?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed.

Next was the armory. Oh boy. Yeah, my sword fighting skills don't exceed to the top.

"Dear gods. I'm going to get killed." I swallowed as I watched two Ares kids try to slice each others throats.

"You'll be fine. I'll go easy on you." Percy smiled. I didn't believe him. It was me and Percy's turn now. I suited up in what I hoped was armor and grabbed a sword. Strangely enough, Percy took out a pen. I was about to say something when he uncapped it. It grew into a sword. I about fainted. And Louise Wade does not faint.

Not knowing what to do, I swung my sword and Percy blocked it. I then tried for his feet. He jumped. This time he swung for my face. I ducked, almost falling. I then tumbled around to his backside and tried to hit him from behind there. He blocked that too! Could I ever when? And, in that moment of thinking, Percy twirled around, disarmed me, and pointed his sword at my neck.

"Knew I'd die." I laughed. He smiled and handed me back my sword. This was now one of my least favorite classes. Or were they activities? We then went to the creek for canoeing, then the climbing wall which I failed at, then arts and crafts.

Finally I heard it was time for capture the flag. I quickly put down my paint brush and ran outside. Percy followed.

"I've been waiting forever to play this." I squealed.

"It is fun." Percy agreed.

I quickly followed Percy to where Annabeth was standing.

"Hey, Lou." she smiled.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Well it's boys versus girls. So come with me." she smiled an evil smile at Percy and walked the opposite way. I followed. We came to another place which looked a lot like the armory. I got the equipment I needed. The I stood in front of the swords.

"Are you gonna pick one?" a voice said from behind me. I twirled around to find a girl about thirteen or fourteen with brown hair. See looked at me like I was a dirty sock that she was dared to lick.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to get a weapon or not?" she asked.

"I don't know what to get." I said. I was acting braver than I felt, but in truth this girl scared me.

"Have you trained at all today?" the girl asked.

"Well, a little." I said.

"What were you the best at?"

"Um...archery."

"Okay, here you go. Now get outta my way." the girl shoved a bow and a couple arrows in my face then pushed me out of the way. I got to admit she was a bit annoying. But I'm not one to pick a fight, so I took the bow and left. I met up with Annabeth, Katie and Piper in the forest.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Lou!" Katie smiled.

"So what's the plan. And how does this game work?" I asked. Sure, I'd played capture the rings and my old school, but I bet it was nothing like this.

"It's easy. You, Piper, and I are going to go get the flag. Annabeth is going to get a distraction. Oh, and try not to get killed." Katie smiled.

"What!" I asked. I was now officially scared out of my head.

"Oh, yeah, there is a rule about that, but Ares kids avoid it. So watch your back. Oh, and here's this dagger. You can't really shoot anyone with an arrow and not kill them. So take this and yeah. Here we go!" Katie rambled, just as the conch horn blew **(I know that may not sound like her, but imagine you could be at sword point at any moment and you have to explain the game to someone while trying to stay alive. So, yeah.)**.

"Oh great." I mumbled. I heard screaming and one guy with a sword ran at me. I pointed my arrows and he paused for a minute, then laughed. So, I did the next best thing. I pulled out my dagger. He seemed intrigued so we started to circle each other.

"Who are you?" I asked, buying time. No, I didn't want to fight, considering I failed earlier that day.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked.

"I like to know who's ass I'm going to kick." I smiled. He laughed then and lunged at me. I blocked it and twirled, trying to slice. He was smart to jump out of the way. I jabbed at him and he jumped back. He came at me again, but I kicked him in the chest. He tumbled backward and sat hard on the ground. His sword fell out of his hand and landed next to him. He looked stunned. Before he could get up, I put my foot on his chest and grabbed his sword, pointing it at his neck.

"Nice job for a first time. But we gotta go if we want to win." someone said from behind me. I turned to find Katie and Piper staring at me. Katie was smiling and Piper looked rather shocked.

"Oh yeah. Well, lets go!" I smiled, putting away my dagger and picking up my bow and slinging it over my right shoulder. Then the three of us walked around, crossing the enemy territory in the process. When I walked through the water, a surge of strength came through me. I felt like I could fly, which I've always wanted to do. We hunted a bit more for the flag until I finally saw it in a little clearing. I motioned for them to get down. I looked. The flag was guarded by 4 guys who looked to be from different cabins. One was Athena, I was sure of it. The other looked like an Apollo.

"So whatta we going to do?" I whispered, turning back to the other two.

"We wait for Annabeth's distraction then go get the flag." Piper said, and as if on cue, a whole bunch of girls jumped out of the woods and attacked the boys guarding the flag.

"Now guys!" I heard Annabeth's voice, but didn't see her. Then suddenly she appeared next to the flag. I gawked, but kept moving. It seemed like minutes between the time it took to grabbed the flag and take it back with us across the river barrier. But we did and the girls burst into cheers. I cheered with them.

Later that night I was at the campfire. I was the first one there because, well, it felt awkward to stand around.

"Hey." someone said. It was Leo.

"Oh, hey Leo." I smiled.

"Why aren't you with the girls? Their celebrating like crazy." Leo said.

"Well, I don't celebrate if I didn't do anything." I nodded matter-o-factly. Leo laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. It wasn't something to laugh about.

"You don't strike me as one who doesn't take credit for things." Leo said.

"Well, you have a lot to know about me, Volcano Boy." I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow. And Volcano Boy? Really?" he looked at me with a face that looked like I was dumb.

"Yeah. I like nicknames. Their fun!" I grinned.

"Sounds like you'd get along with Travis and Conner just fine." Leo teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I smiled.

"Well, you don't have a nickname." Leo sounded like he was trying to defend something.

"I've been called French Vanilla, Little Daphne, and Smart One." I sighed.

"Hmmm...tough to chose. I'll see what Travis thinks." Leo looked deep in thought. I laughed. Suddenly a lot more people showed up around the fire. Leo had to scoot in close to me (which, I didn't mind really...wonder why...) for Jason and Piper to fit on his side and then Percy and Annabeth sat on my side, with Travis, Katie, and Conner spread out around them. We sang campfire songs and I laughed when Mr. D almost got his head blown off when Conner shot off a rocket. Then it was time for bed and I was tired.

"See ya around, Volcano Boy." I smiled, following Percy to our cabin.

"See ya. And don't call me that." Leo frowned but his eyes told me he was laughing.

I walked back to the cabin and laid awake most the night. I think I fell asleep at one in the morning, and dreamt about fire and Leo.

Why Leo?

**How was it? Believe me, it took a week to write! Review! Oh, and I need a nickname. Plz help me there. And a couple name for Lou and Leo. Just making way for maybe something later. So review!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**I am back...I guess...**

"Hey Horse Whisperer!" Leo called. I felt my face turned red as I turned to him.

"What was that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you are a daughter of Poseidon, so you can talk to horses. Don't blame me, blame Connor and Travis." Leo held up his hands.

"Ugh! They are soo annoying. Good thing they are...sorta my friends. But I will get revenge!" I vowed. Leo smiled and I felt my face go even redder.

"Well, we are going to play truth or dare. Wanna come?" he asked, motioning to the forest.

"Lead the way, Volcano Boy." I smiled.

"Well then come on, Horse Whisperer." Leo glared, smiling and holding out his hand. I blushed again, taking his hand. He then ran into the woods, pulling me along with him. We soon came upon our circle of friends plus someone new.

"Ello, friends and friends. How are we today?" I asked, sitting in between Nico and Leo.

"Hey. By the way, this is Kate," Nico said, putting his arm around the new girl, "my girlfriend."

"Uh, hey Kate." I smiled. If you can't tell, I get nervous around new people. It's just my thing.

"Ello. Are you Louise?" she asked. I gritted my teeth. She didn't know not to call me Louise. Let it go.

"I like Lou better." I tried to smile. Leo patted my back in reassurance and I swore I blushed. AGAIN!

"Oh. Sorry." she smiled. I nodded and leaned back on my hands, crossing my legs. Finally Travis spoke up, ending the silence that had somehow made it's way into the conversation.

"Are we gonna play or not." he asked.

"I guess so. Who's going first?" I asked.

"I am! Goat Boy! Truth or dare?" Connor asked and I immediately knew this wasn't going to be good for Grover.

"Uh...truth." Grover said. Connor flashed an evil smile then put on a worried face.

"What would you say if I told you I cut down Juniper's tree?" Connor asked. Grover immediately paled, jumping up and running off calling his girlfriends name. Connor immediately started laughing.

"That was mean." I accused. Connor stopped laughing and frowned, then started laughing again. Grover then came back and smacked Connor upside the head. We all laughed at that.

"That's for telling me you killed my girlfriend." Grover muttered. We all laughed harder except for Grover and Connor, who was rubbing his head. Grover sat back down and then we preceded with the game.

"Nico, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth?" Nico asked, not so sure what to say.

"If I gave you permission, would you smack Connor?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Nico asked. Grover shook his head. Then Nico nodded a quick yes to the question. Grover smiled.

"I give you permission." he said, and Nico then smacked Connor too. We all laughed except for Connor, who scowled and crossed his arms. Which made us laugh harder.

"Kate, truth or dare?" Nico asked. Kate thought then answered.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and shoot an arrow at Chiron."

"I'll be back!" And then Katie went off. A few minutes later she came running back, a worried look on her face. She looked behind her then glared at Nico.

"If Clarisse kills me, it's your fault." she said, sitting back down next to her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Kate sighed.

"I went to do the dare and I couldn't find Chiron. Finally I found him working with the Ares cabin so I fired my arrow. Only some nymph knocked me over so my aim was off and I nearly missed Clarisse! She's furious." Kate finished. We all laughed again. Kate even chuckled a little bit, considering her life was now at stake.

"Oh, well, Kate you go now." Percy said, breathing for air.

"Okay. Travis, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he said instantly.

"I dare you to prank Mr. D."

"I'll need Annabeth's hat." he said. Annabeth gave her hat over and Travis went off. 10 minutes later we heard a yell and Travis came back, a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Travis smirked. And I believed him.

"Well, it's your turn." Grover said. Travis sat down and looked around the circle until his eyes rested on me. Uh oh...

"Okay, Horse Whisperer. Truth or dare?" he asked. Everyone cracked up at my new nickname and I blushed furiously. Leo patted me on the shoulder, but he was laughing to. I glared at the two of them and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to ask Drew and her friends for a full makeover, clothes and all." Travis smiled evilly. I stared at him, but slowly nodded. This was going to be hard. I stood up and slowly walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I got there and knocked on the door. Drew answered.

"What do you want Louise?" she asked. I gritted my teeth but smiled.

"Um, can I come in?" I asked. She studied me, but nodded. I went inside and almost ran out. The room was completely pink. It scared the crap out of me.

"So what do you want?" Drew asked again. I sighed and faced her.

"Could you...er...give me a make over?" I asked. Instantly her eyes lit up. Then they narrowed.

"What kind? And why?" Drew questioned.

"Full make over. Can't tell you why." I answered.

"By full makeover you mean...?"

"Clothes, makeup, everything." I smiled. Drew looked fascinated. She quickly nodded and pointed me to a chair. I sat down and for the next half an hour I was in Hades. Not literally though.

To describe this would be like describing how a rabbit digs a hole. Boring and painful to the rabbit. Or me in this case. So I'm going to skip the countless minutes of torture, the stumble back to my friends, and I'm going to skip to when my friends saw me.

The look on their faces told it all: I looked like a new girl.

Drew had done wonders. My hair had been brushed and put into a bun, blond highlights sparkling. I had on a pink dress with spaghetti straps that frilled at the bottom. It was itchy. Drew had spent most of the time picking it out, along with the pink high heels. My pink eye shadow sparkled and well, you get the picture. I did not look like my self. I looked like I had come from the Aphrodite cabin. Which, technically, I had. I sighed, braking everyone's trance.

"Everyone done staring?" I asked, sitting back down next to Leo. Even he wouldn't stop staring. I felt my face get red. Then again all the boys were staring at me. Except Percy. That would just be weird.

"Can I go now?" I asked. Everyone stopped staring and nodded. I searched around. My eyes landed on Leo.

"Truth or dare, Volcano Boy?" I asked.

"Truth." he smiled.

"Do you like anyone at camp?" I asked. Leo looked confused.

"Uh...maybe." he said. My heart started to beat really quickly.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled and turned away, not wanting to look at him. My face was going red. Gods!

I didn't pay much attention to the came after that. Until Annabeth asked me.

"Lou, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare I guess."

"I dare you...to kiss Connor." I stared blankly at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss Connor."

"Uh...okay..."

I looked at Connor and he looked back at me with the same look on his face: What are we going to do? This was a weird dare...the thing is Annabeth knew we didn't like each other...Connor liked Kelsey from the Hecate cabin. And I didn't really like anyone...that I knew of. But a dare was a dare. I slowly kissed him and felt my face turn red. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo kinda frown, like he was trying not to scream. Finally we parted and didn't look at each other. But I knew his face was as red as mine.

Annabeth smiled evilly at me. I glared back at her. I was about to say something when I heard the horn for dinner. We all got up and walked to dinner, ending the weirdest game of truth or dare I have ever played.

**Thank you Apollo for the sunburn! Review! **


	4. Fireworks

**I love HCR and PJO.**

**Disclaimer: I never use these because it's obvious that if I owned Percy Jackson I wouldn't be on fanfiction I would be writing this all into the next book. So yeah, I DO NOT own PJO.**

"So you're saying I can't ever have a cell phone?" I asked Chiron.

"Unless you want to commit suicide, yes, that is what I'm saying."

"Too bad. I really wanted that touch screen." I sighed, my arrow I just launched lading right in the middle of the target. just then someone poked me in the back. I whipped around and gasped.

"Katy?" I asked. My best friend smiled and hugged me.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe you're here!" I squealed.

"I promised I would be here for the fireworks." she shrugged. I laughed and pulled her away from archery, completely ignoring Chiron.

"Omg you have got to meet these people. Wait, you lived here, you know Leo. Percy! Katy's back!" I called. Percy turned, waved, and went back to talking to Nico. I stuck my tongue out at him, but then spotted Leo.

"Leo!' I yelled, running over to him and dragging Caitlyn along with me.

"Hey, Lou. I need to talk to you." Leo said.

"Leo! The Hunters came! At least Thalia and Katy did." I smiled. I hadn't seen my best friend since I took that trip with her to the other town.

"Hey Caitlyn." Leo smiled.

"Hey Leo." Caitlyn smiled back. She then turned to me.

"I'm going to go back to my old cabin to say hi. I'll be back." she told me. I smiled and nodded. She walked off and I turned to Leo.

"What did you want again?" I asked.

"Um...well you're the only girl who doesn't have a date to the fireworks and I'm one of the only boys who doesn't have a date...and so I was thinking..." Leo stumbled his way through. I laughed.

"Leo Valdez, are you asking me to the fireworks?" I asked.

"Uh yeah...I guess."

"Great. I'll see you around." I smiled. I turned and left, leaving an awe struck Leo.

It was fireworks time. Percy was going with Annabeth, so he was wearing just a camp shirt and jeans. I however, was wonder what to wear. I settled on my camp shirt, shorts, and black flip-flops. I met Leo and he smiled.

"Hey Volcano Boy. Lets go if we want a good spot." I smiled. We walked to the beach and found a spot in-between Caitlyn and Thalia's blanket and Jason and Piper's blanket. Piper smiled an I-told-you-you-two-were-good-for-each-other look. I stuck out my tongue and laid back watching the fireworks. I don't remember when but I do remember leaning my head on Leo's chest while watching the sky. I got what they said when they said the fireworks were romantic. At the end, Leo pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna show you something." Leo said. I nodded and we raced in to the forest. We came upon something that looked like a dead end to me.

"Watch this." he smiled. He then placed his hand on something and it looked like fire was going through the lines in the big rock. Then the door opened. Suddenly Leo's hand was on fire.

"Uh, L-Leo? Your hand? Yeah, it's on fire." I said. Leo looked down at his hand and laughed.

"Yeah, they do that." Leo smiled. I gaped at it.

"Oh." I managed after awhile.

"Well, are you going to come in? It's not dangerous." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and walked it. The lights turned on and it looked like an aircraft hanger. There was a dragon's head on a table and a bored with pictures on it. It looked mostly empty.

"This is my little place. Like it?" Leo asked me.

"It could use some work." I joked, wondering around.

"Haha, very funny." Leo said. I punched his arm.

"I just realized you like to punch me a lot." Leo said.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Did you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?"

"No, I don't detect sarcasm very well." he joked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, I like it." I punched his arm again.

"What was that for?"

"For not showing me this place earlier."

"Sorry." he said. Just then I heard Percy calling my name.

"Hey, gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks. For everything." I quickly kissed Leo on the cheek and raced back out to Percy.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No where, dad." I said, smiling. Percy glared then laughed too.

"Fine. Well, we have to go if we don't want to be eaten." Percy said. I nodded and I went back to my cabin without a word.

**one of my shorter chapters, but still good, right? I do not own anything. Review! Or I'll drown you. ;)**


	5. It's My Birthday!

**I'm back and ready to write!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be Rick Riordan. He is male. I am female. See the difference? Good.**

_Ding Dong_

"I got it!" I screamed. Like my mom would hear. I raced to the door and opened it.

"Happy Birthday!" all my friends yelled. There was Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Grover, Connor, and Leo.

"Could you be louder?" I asked, letting them in to get out of the cold.

"Well, yeah. Like this-" Travis started, but I put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't." I said. I lead them to my living room. Travis and Connor made themselves comfortable on the couch. And then were attacked by my dog.

"_Woof! Woof!_"

"Baxter, down! Down!" I yelled at the little dog. He was jumping all over Travis and licking him too.

"It's okay. I like him." Travis laughed. I sighed and sat down on the floor. Then I realized everyone had a present.

"Guys! You didn't have to get me presents." I exclaimed.

"If we didn't, you would probably go psycho on us, so yes, we did." Percy said.

"You're right, I just felt like being nice." I smiled, taking the presents. I set them on the table. Just then my mom came in with my step sister. Recently she had come to visit me and camp and had turned out to be a child of Aphrodite. But mom refused to let her live with me at camp.

"Louise, the cake is almost ready. Oh, hello." Mom just now noticed my friends.

"Mom, this is Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Grover, and Leo." I pointed to each person as I said their names. But Mom couldn't take her eyes off of Percy. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry. You just look a lot like your dad." Mom apologized.

"We tend to." I said. Just then the timer went off.

"That's the cake!" Mom ran into the kitchen. Raye came and sat on my lap.

"What did you get me?" I asked no one in particular.

"We're not going to tell you." Raye said.

"CAKE!" Mom yelled. We all had cake and then it was time to open presents. I took one from Travis. I opened it to reveal a box of glitter and glue.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember that one time when-"

"-I threw glitter at your face and started the art glitter fight. I remember." I smiled.

"Yup. Just a reminder."

"I'm guessing this is also from Connor?"

"You are correct." Connor smiled. I rolled my eyes and took the present from Annabeth. It was a book about Greek Mythology.

"Thanks Annie." I smiled, putting the book to the side. I then took the one from Grover. It was a recyclable backpack. I laughed silently and thanked Grover. Then I opened Percy's gift, which was a laptop.

"Thanks Percy!" I yelled, hugging him to death.

"Why, you're welcome." Percy said. Last was Leo's present. I ripped the blue wrapping paper to find a picture frame with a picture of me and him standing on Half-Blood Hill before I left to go home this year.

"Thanks Leo." I sighed, smiling at him.

"Well, I didn't really have any money, so yeah." Leo said. I hugged him and put it away carefully.

"Thanks guys. This is probably the best birthday ever." I said.

"Welcome." Annabeth smiled.

**That was a boring chapter. By the way, it's not my birthday until February 14. **

** Thank you Athena for the idea along with the-crazy-kit-kat and Hermes for the Internet**

** Review!**


	6. AN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	7. AN 2

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	8. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO...well...stuff. But I don't!**

"Did you hear?" Leo asked me one morning, during archery.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Aphrodite is coming for a visit." Leo smiled. I dropped my arrow.

"No!" I groaned.

"Yup. She should be here around 3."

"Oh gods." I muttered, putting down my bow and arrow. Just then I heard a car.

"That would be her." Leo sighed.

"If you start drooling like an idiot, I'm calling you a lost cause." I said, putting the bow and arrows away and following the rest of the camp to Aphrodite.

"Agreed." Leo said.

We got to the hill and Aphrodite stepped out of her limo, Ares helping her. She looked about my age. She was wearing a pink dress and applying make-up in a compact mirror.

"Hello." she said after she was done with her mascara. Most the boys gawked and the girl rolled their eyes. It was a struggle to help Leo.

"Lady Aphrodite." Chiron smiled. "What a pleasure to see you."

"You too."

"What do I own to this visit?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored. And someone," I swore she glared at me, "was being rude over Facebook."

"How long will you be staying?"

"A week or so. I don't really know." And then Aphrodite just walked away to her cabin, her daughters and sons following her. All the boys went "Awww..." when she walked away.

"I don't think Aphrodite likes you much, Lou." Annabeth snuck up behind me.

"I don't think so either. Hey, it wasn't my fault she was being annoying." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Well, now we have a week to deal with her." Annabeth said.

"Great." I sighed. I looked over at Leo to see him staring at Aphrodite's treating back. I sighed again and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, lost cause." I said, pulling him to the lake.

That night at dinner, Aphrodite sat at her table. I had to keep smacking Percy on the back of his head to keep him from drooling over Aphrodite.

"I just don't get you guys..." I sighed, picking at my steak.

"She's beautiful." Percy murmured. I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head again. I saw Annabeth look a little jealous. While I was staring at Annabeth and trying to figure her out (because that's a hard thing to do) I felt someone tap me on he shoulder.

"Hello, Lou." Aphrodite smiled.

"Hello, Aphrodite." I smiled back.

"Percy." Aphrodite nodded in my half-brother's direction.

"Gah." he managed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Why are you so mean on Facebook?" Aphrodite asked, pouting.

"I'm not mean, you're annoying." I said, taking a grape and popping it into my mouth.

"I'm not annoying. Everyone says that. Apollo, Artemis, Demeter..."

"I don't think you're annoying." Percy said with a dreamy smile.

"Why thank you, Percy." Aphrodite smiled, making Percy blush. It was sick.

"Well, I really appreciate your time Aphrodite, I don't think it's necessary." I spoke up, breaking Percy's gaze from her.

"I'm staying!" Aphrodite sounded more like my sister now than a goddess. After that she stormed away and Annabeth came up to me.

"I really don't think Aphrodite likes you." she said.

"Well, I don't like her." I crossed my arms and turned away then, slapping Percy on the back of the head again. This was going to be a long week...

**Hey ya'all. I'm back. Everything's good! :) **

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet. Hermes- Ha! I got the books back! I got the books back! So :P**

**Review!**


	9. If I Die Young

**I'm back. I have a couple things I'm working on...so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO...you get the picture. :)**

I hummed along to my MP3 while brushing Buttons fur one morning when someone came behind me and pulled out my ear buds.

"Hey!" I yelled. I turned and glared at Leo.

"Whatcha listening to?" he asked.

"Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. It's kinda my theme song." I grinned, snatching my ear buds back.

"You wanna know my theme song?" he asked, sitting on a stool.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Burnin Up."

"By the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah. It's not that I like them, it's just that's a good song for me." Leo explained. I laughed. Then got an idea.

"Do you know what the theme song for camp is?" I asked.

"No..."

"If I Die Young by The Band Perry." I stated.

"Isn't that about a girl...who...um..."

"It's basically saying, well, she missed out on all these things in her life...and um...I have no idea. But I do have a plan for everyone to hear it." I smiled.

"Oh no. You're just as bad as plans as Percy is." Leo moaned. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

_**Later...**_

"C'mon Volcano Boy." I pulled Leo's arm as we snuck into the Big House."

"Won't the harpies eat you or something if you're in here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, so you can charge in a try to catch a metal dragon but you won't sneak in here to help me steal Chiron's boombox thing?" I asked, quietly opening a door.

"What? How do you know about the dragon thing?" Leo asked.

"Lucy gave your diary to me." I smiled. Lucy was one of the Hephaestus girls. I laughed at Leo's facial expression of disbelief and anger, then to innocence.

"I-I don't have a d-diary." Leo stuttered. I laughed and pulled him along, rolling my eyes.

We snuck into the room, grabbed the boombox thingy and ran out. We went out and put a CD in with the song, throwing Chiron's CD away somewhere. I pressed play and sat down as the song started.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Then Percy came over.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Camp's theme song." I answered. Percy looked like he was about to say something, then shook his head and walked away. I smiled and got up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"No where." I replied. Then I saw Travis.

"Trav! Hey!" I called running over to him.

"Oh, hey Lou." he smiled, pulling on a rope.

"Do I want to know what that is?" I asked.

"Probably not." he smiled.

"Okay...what did you think of the song?" I asked.

"Did you steal Chiron's boombox?" Travis asked.

"Yess..."

"Then I approve." Travis nodded.

"Me too!" Connor shouted from the top of the Hecate cabin.

"Uh, Connor?" Travis said.

"Yeah?" Connor asked. Just then a bucket of red paint hit Travis in he head.

"Styx." Connor whispered.

"I was not here." I said, backing away slowly. Then I ran up the hill back to Leo.

"Travis and Connor liked it." I smiled.

"Cool." Leo half-smiled.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Totally. I'm starving." he admitted.

"Aren't you always?" I asked.

"No, that's Percy."

"Oh, right." I nodded. Then pulled Leo toward the mess.

"What are we doing now?" he asked.

"Getting food." I answered.

"From where?" he asked.

"The kitchen." I answered again.

"Isn't that stealing?"

"Are you hungry or not?" I asked.

"Fine. We'll do it you're way." he sighed. I smiled and dragged him all the way to the kitchen.

That story? That's meant for another time.

**How was it? Review!**


	10. We have Waldez!

**Our final Waldez moments! Well, before...oh just read.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

I sat by the beach, staring off into the sunset. I couldn't believe Carlos, that stupid son of Hermes, stood me up. I heard footsteps then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Hey Leo." I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Let's see. I was suppose to go on a date tonight but was left standing alone and completely humiliated. Other than that I'm super." I shot. More tears came out of my eyes. I cursed and wiped them away.

"I heard. Sorry." he said. I just nodded and kept staring off into the sun. After a while, I looked back at him. He was studying me.

"What?" I asked. He blushed but didn't look away.

"Your eyes sparkle when they look like that." he noted.

"When they look like what?" I asked.

"They look grey with a hint of gold." he answered. I think I blushed. No one ever notices me eye color ever. It was weird, but nice and sweet.

"Um...thanks?" I said. Then, like the dork I am, I burst out laughing.

"What?" Leo asked.

"What? Oh, yesterday. Never mind." I smiled. Leo seemed to study me for a minute then quickly kiss me. I was frozen in shock.

"Uh..." Leo said, but I quickly kissed him so he couldn't say anything else. It was like one of those sappy love movies, but more magical. Suddenly I heard squeals from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find half of camp looking at us, including all my friends and Percy. And Raye.

"Uh...hi." I smiled.

"Finally! Waldez is complete!" one of the Aphrodite girls, Kayla, squealed again. The Aphrodite cabin then started a little squeal-and-gossip-over-the-new-couple fest.

"Well, that's nice." I smiled. Leo cracked up. Raye raced over and hugged me.

"What the Hades, Raye, whats going on?"

"I kinda told everyone you too were going to finally get together because Carlos ditched you." she smiled.

"Nice goin. What would of happened if we hadn't?" I asked.

"The Aphrodite cabin would of ripped me to shreds." Raye smiled.

"Smart." I nodded.

"I know." the she ran off to go hang out with Connor.

"So I guess you're my girlfriend now?" Leo asked.

"I guess so..." I answered, kinda blushing. Leo kissed me again and I smiled.

That was the best day of my life.

**Mushy gushy. If you didn't like it, I don't care. If you did, why thank you. I just got back from the apple orchard with my friend, or "Caitlyn" if you want to know her name. Ironic how she's a daughter of Demeter. Lol, well, bye bye.**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet. Hermes-We're good. I just wish you hadn't stole my books. And my pencil. And my homework.**

** Fav Quote: **"The Aphrodite Cabin would've ripped me to shreds." Raye.

**Question I want answered in the review**: What do you think of Waldez?

**Current shippings: **Finally!- Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Ronner (or Caye...depends...), Pison, Groviper, and splash of Kaco here and there.

**Reviewer of the chapter: **KACOISAWESOMERTHANTHALICO

** Review!**


	11. Before last chapter

**Hey. My dad was being a jerk yesterday, so I thought I would make a bit of Waldez out of it. Enjoy.**

**Lou POV**

"What's the matter with you?" my step-dad asked while I slung my softball bag into the trunk.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't hit one ball." he growled.

"I'm tired. I'm sorry." I whispered. He was getting angry and he's scary when he's angry.

"Oh yes. Because trying fixes everything." he growled.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, sitting in the car.

"Work harder." he snapped. The whole way home I was lectured on how my lessons weren't turning out good and how he was ready to pull me out of softball all together. I tried to interject, but he would always talk over me. So I ignored him.

We got home and I ran inside. I was met with my mom.

"Hi sweetie. You okay?" she asked. I explained the whole situation to her and she thought it over for a minute.

"Maybe your fathers right." she whispered. That set me off.

"Maybe he's right? Are you hearing yourself? All you ever do is agree with him. When you found out I was a demigod, you took his side. If it wasn't for Raye, I would be at camp right now, a year rounder. All you ever do is agree with dad. I'm sick of it!" I screamed. I ran up stairs and climbed out my window. I didn't know where to go, so I sat by my hose and fished in my pockets. At last I found what I was looking for. My last golden drachmae. I tuned on my hose and held it so in made a rainbow. I prayed to Iris and threw it in.

"Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood." I said. The image shimmered and Leo appeared.

"Hey Volcano Boy." I smiled. Leo jumped but saw me and smiled back.

"What's up Horse Whisperer? Fight any monsters yet?" he asked. I shook my head, then thought, _Could my dad be considered a monster?_

"Lou! What happened?" Leo demanded.

"Nothing. My dad was being a jerk." I said. Tears rolled off my eyes. I was still upset because, if you don't know my dad, he basically just told me I couldn't play softball because I didn't hit a ball.

"I'm coming over. You still live where you lived last time, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"If I would have moved, don't you think I would've told you?" I asked. Leo nodded as if he hadn't thought of it before, which he just might of. Then the message disappeared and I climbed back to my room.

Half an hour later, I heard hoofs on my roof. I saw Leo and Blackjack and opened my window.

"You didn't have to come over." I smiled weakly.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" he asked. I hugged him and then felt awkward, so I turned around and sat on my bed. Leo sat next to me.

"Thanks for coming." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you Lou." he leaned his head on mine and it felt good. Like it was meant to be.

I was glad I had a friend like him.

**If you didn't like it...well, tell me.**

** I thank Athena and KACOISBETTERTHANTHALICO for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Newsflash: This is before my last chapter. **

** Fav Quote: **What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" -Leo.

**Question I Want Answered In Review: **Do you think my dad's mean or what. And this really happened. Except for the Leo part.

**Current Shippings In Story: **Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Pison, Groviper, Ronner, and a splash of Kaco.

**Reviewer of The Chapter: **KACOISAWESOMERTHANTHALICO

**Review!**


	12. Dances!

**Here we go!**

I walked around aimlessly, trying to find something to do for the next hour. I walked over to Piper, who was looking over banners.

"It's just a simple dance, Pipe. Why are you so worked up?" Jason asked.

"Because it was planed by me!' she glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and walked away.

"Piper, it'll turn out fine." I reassured her.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, calming down.

"If I tell you, how do I know you won't tell Leo?"

"Lou, I swear on my placement in Hades, I will not tell."

"Well, I don't really know..."

"I'll help. C'mon." Piper winked and pulled me in the direction of her cabin. Oh crap...

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Lou. You look great." Piper smiled. Of course, she would say that. She looked like a pageant queen in her dress <strong>(dresses on my profile)<strong>.

"I don't want to." I gritted my teeth and stood still.

"Please? It took forever to find a dress you liked, now you're wearing it. Leo's gunna love it." she smiled again, pulling my arm.

"I looked like a blue jellybean." I glared.

"You look like a princess." Piper corrected. I sighed, knowing I couldn't argue. I took a step forward, wobbling in my heels. I kept walking. Suddenly Piper gasped.

"What?" I asked, balancing myself.

"The gods and goddesses are here!" she squealed. I looked, and sure enough everyone was here. Athena, Dad, Artemis, her Huntresses, Aphrodite, and even Zeus and Hera. I bowed to each, which was hard to do in my dress. I turned to Aphrodite and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I heard Piper was going to plan a dance and convince everyone to come." she smiled at Piper. I nodded and bounced away. My stolen mp3 had been given to the party and played songs quite loudly. I spotted everyone with there dates. Annabeth with Percy. Clarrise with Chris. Drew and someone from the Apollo cabin. Juniper and Grover. Katie and Travis. Lou Ellen and someone from the Nike cabin. Piper and Jason. Thalia was hanging out with Caitlyn. Raye and Conner. Ella and Nate were standing awkwardly by each other, and Kate was laughing along with Nico. I walked around and couldn't find Leo. I finally found him by Khione. He was arguing with her. It was a funny sight. Whenever she got mad, she tried to blast him with snow. But Leo always burned right through it and raised his hands like "See?" Finally she stalked away to join Iris. Leo turned around and froze when he saw me.

"Leo...stop staring. It's freaking me out." I said, pulling at my dress nervously.

"You look...like a blue jellybean." he said. I stared at him then laughed.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. Then he laughed too. Then my favorite song came on, Tonight Tonight by HCR. I pulled Leo onto the makeshift tile dance floor and danced. Quite badly, I might add. I saw Percy doing the same thing. Even Dad had pulled Athena onto the dance floor to humiliate her. It was working.

The dance was fun. Leo lit fireworks at the end too, leaving everyone breathless; both with smoke and detail. At the end we all stayed at the beach and Leo gave me a box.

"What's this?" I asked. It was blue velvet with a red bow, looking like he tied it himself.

"Just open it..." he said. I shrugged and opened the tiny box. Inside was a little gold necklace with a huge heart shaped diamond in the middle. I mean huge. Someone had written in careful handwriting "I love you" on it and painted the words red. I stared at Leo.

"Did you...?"

"All by myself. It took forever!" Leo smiled, taking it out and latching it around my neck. The heart was cold, but warm at the same time. Leo came back to face me and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now you look like a blue jellybean with a diamond heart." Leo teased. I punched his arm and laughed.

** I like that. *sigh* if only Leo were real and he would really give me a diamond heart. Oh well. All the dresses are on my profile. I'm sorry I said I might include others, but I ran out of time. :( Stupid Kronos!**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **"You look...like a blue jellybean." -Leo

**Question I would Like You To Answer: **How was it? Duh!

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Clarris, Groviper, Tratie, Pison, Ronner, Elate (not quit, but we are getting there), and a splash of Kaco here and there.

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **KACOISAWESOMERTHANTHALICO

**Review!**


	13. I Was Once A Huntress

**Happy REALLY late Halloween!**

Lou sat at the camp fire, holding Leo's hand with her head on his shoulder, staring into the flames, when Nate came over.

"Sup?" she said, sitting up.

"Travis just told me you became a Hunter once." Nate said, sitting down. Lou turned red, the flames rising a fraction higher as everyone turned to hear.

"Yeah, I did once. For a month." she said.

"Tell us about it!" Ella said, turning from talking to Jason about cabin stuff.

Truth was, there wasn't really thing to tell. It was sad, but Artemis understood. It had started on Lou's birthday last year...

* * *

><p>Lou was sick and tired of this mushy gushy stuff. She was tired of seeing her half-brother cuddling with Annabeth. She was tired of trying to hold on to Leo. He would never like her. She was tired of every freakin boy on the planet. And there was only one way to get rid of them all.<p>

Lou stormed into the Artemis cabin where the Huntresses were staying.

"Lou!" Caitlyn screamed and hugged the girl.

"I want to join." Lou said. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, no boys. Meaning-"

"Meaning no Leo, which I'll never get anyway, and no Percy and no dad, who 'care about me.' Okay, Percy does care about me and so does Dad, but I'll live and so will they. Yeah. I'm sure." Lou said. Thalia walked forward and studied her. Then nodded.

"I'll talk to Lady Artemis." she nodded. Lou smiled gratefully and sat down. Thalia disappeared for awhile then came back with the goddess in tow.

"Louise Wade, I heard you want to be a huntress." Artemis said.

"That's true." Lou said, sitting up straighter.

"I must warn you, you will never be aloud near boys unless we visit the camp. Do you agree with that?" she asked.

"When do I start?" Lou asked. The huntresses cheered and Lou smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A month later...<em>

Lou stared at the hill. It had been forever since she had been here last. She had left everyone here. What if no one missed her. What if it was a trick, Lady Artemis was testing her will against boys. She did not want Lady Artemis on her bad side.

"Lou?" Caitlyn asked.

"What if no one cares that I was gone. What if they don't even remember me?" Lou whispered. Caitlyn smiled and took her hand.

"C'mon, Horse Whisperer. They're gunna miss you. I know it." She pulled Lou over the hill.

Nothing had really changed. Kids were playing volleyball and rowing canoes in the river. No one looked up when she came over the crest. He heart sank. She knew it. No one missed her.

Then she was tackled in a hug.

"Lou! Ohmygosh I missed you so much!" Annabeth said.

"Whoa Beth. I need air too ya know." Lou gasped and Annabeth let go.

"I've been so bored. Percy feels like it's his fault. I haven't seen Leo these past three weeks." Annabeth gushed. Lou listened and smiled at one of her best friends and turned a deep red at the Leo part.

"Leo?" Lou asked. As soon as she said the name, she spotted him, emerging from his cabin, looking white as a spirit of the dead. Then he saw her. The color returned to his face and he ran up the hill.

"Lou!" he yelled and tackled her in another hug, leaving Lou blushing like crazy.

"Lou I'm so sorry whatever I did, I'm won't ever do it again." he gushed, not letting go.

"You didn't do anything Leo. Now, um, please get off?" Lou asked, not wanting him to, but not wanting to break the Huntress code.

"Oh ya right." he looked a little red too as he pulled away. All Lou's friends had gathered around to see her, hugging her. Lou realized she missed her friends too much to stay with the Huntresses. She walked up to Artemis...

* * *

><p>"...And what did you do?" Ella asked, eyes wide.<p>

"I told her I had made the wrong choice. She even laughed, and it was kinda strange. See, I had never said the oath. So technically, I was never part of the Huntresses. But I'm glad she was okay with it. She's one of my favorite goddesses." Lou finished the story and leaned back as people processed it.

"So you came back because you missed me?" Leo asked.

"More like everyone missed me, but especially you." Lou leaned against Leo, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Leo kissed her forehead. The camp sighed at the two and turned around, leaving the two alone for the rest of the night.

**I thought of this as I was falling asleep and it was one of the only things I didn't forget!**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Fav Quote **Omg I can't decide! This kinda seemed like a sucky chapter to me.

**Question: **Um...how was it?

**Current Shippings: **This one consisted of Waldez. Guess what? I'm having Hazel and Frank come in next chapter.

**Reviewer of the Chapter **LoveNeverLast-Puckbrina4Life

**Review?**


End file.
